City Shrouded in Ralph
by laze jovanov
Summary: After a mysterious, new game was plugged in the arcade, Vanellope, Ralph, Felix Jr and Calhoun take the place of the two players. However, this game will prove far more dangerous than it's title suggests. Ralph and his friends must survive a city that is ravaged by giant monsters! Crossover between 'Wreck-It Ralph' and the game 'City Shrouded in Shadow'.


**This is a crossover story between _Wreck-It Ralph_ and the game _City Shrouded in Shadow_.**

**For those who don't know, _City Shrouded in Shadow_ is video game for the PlayStation 4 (But in my story it's also an Arcade Game for the sake of the plot). Anyway, the objective in the game is that you play as a civilian and must escape the city that is ravaged by giant monsters, kaiju, robots and heroes of famous animated and live-action Japanese series, including Godzilla, Gamera, Ultraman, Neon Genesis Evangelion and more.**

**Note: This story takes place before the events of _Ralph Breaks the Internet._**

* * *

It was the end of yet another day in the arcade, and all the charatcers were making plans on how to spend the evening. Some new games had been plugged in, so when the core met up, they went to GCS to introduce themselves and socialize. Vanellope looked around, pouting a bit when she noticed none of the characters were her age. But then she spotted a couple, a man and a woman, across the room. Both seemed to be around the age of 29 or more, and both appeared to be Japanese.

"Hi there!"

The couple quickly turned around and spotted Vanellope walking up to them.

"Um, hello." The woman said gently.

"What can we do for you?" The man asked.

"I'm Vanellope VonSchweetz, the President of Sugar Rush! What game are you from?"

"I am Ken Misaki" The man introduced himself. "And this is Miharu Matsuhara."

"We are from a new game, it is called 'City Shrouded in Shadow'." Miharu said.

"City Shrouded in Shadow? That's a rather weird name if you ask me." Vanellope tilted her head. "What kind of a game is it? Do you walk around a city blind or something?"

The couple looked at each-other before turning back at Vanellope.

"It is... quite difficult." Ken answered uneasily.

"It is also quite exhausting." Miharu added. "In fact, we should be going right now."

With that, the couple turned and were preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Vanellope suddenly called out, causing the couple to stop and turn around. "In that case, let me and my buddy have a shot at it. You two seem like you could use a rest any way."

Horrified looks appeared on the faces of both Ken and Miharu.

"No!" Ken exclaimed. "You do not understand! This game is incredible dangerous!"

"Indeed." Miharu added. "You could very easily be killed!"

The little president put her hands on her hips and gave them one of her serious looks. "Listen, did ya miss the part where I said I was the president? A run thing all the time, a whole game!"

"Yes, but-"

"You two look completely frazzled!" Vanellope insisted. "My buddy Ralph and I are just the peeps to take care of your game while you're gone!"

The couple looked at each-other again. They COULD use a break. They then turned back to Vanellope. "Your friend is not a little kid like you, is he?" Ken asked worriedly.

Vanellope laughed at that, holding her stomach. "Stinkbrain a kid? Nah, he's the biggest adult I know! His fists are like a hundred times by size!" She imitated Ralph's wrecking pose before busting into giggles.

"Well...if you say so." Miharu gulped, feeling a little better about the situation.

"So long as he is with you." Ken said.

"Relax, nothing can stop HIM."

...

Some time later, the couple blinked when they saw Vanellope dragging Ralph over towards them. She wasn't kidding when she said his hands were big...but still, they HIGHLY doubted Ralph's strength would do much help with what they will be up against. Felix and Calhoun were right behind them, wondering what all the fuss was about.

Can we can we can we?" Vanellope begged her three friends. "Pleeeeease?"

"What is is you want us to do, exactly?" Ralph rolled his eyes. "I do enough work during the day."

"These guys here want us to help them in a game that, I think is about a city that lost power and we have use flashlights to find our way out."

"You _think_?" Ralph asked, unsure if this was okay.

"With a name like 'City Shrouded in Shadow', what else could it be?" Vanellope asked.

"Uhhh...it could be where we have to fight shadow monsters to survive!" Ralph argued, still uneasily and unsure about this.

"Come on, Ralph. Don't be such a big cry baby!" Vanellope insisted.

"If so, then I'll gladly join." Calhoun said. "Besides, killing monsters is my duty."

Ralph rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll play along. But you owe me, uh... what's your name?"

"I am Miharu Matsuhara and this is Ken Misaki. Please, be very careful with this. Your lives depend on it."

This simply made Ralph dislike this even more. But at the moment, he didn't really have much of a choice. With that, Ken and Miharu left them and walked off.

"Oh boy..." Ralph muttered.

...

A short time later, the four friends found themselves in HUGE city that seemed to resemble Tokyo. They were currently standing on a sidewalk with a street (with moving cars) on their right. It was night time but the whole city was lightened up. There were people walking around the sidewalks, talking to each other and looking at their phones, the normal stuff people do in the real world.

"This place doesn't look so shadowy to me." Calhoun snorted, looking around.

"Maybe the actual game hasn't started, yet." Vanellope guessed.

"While we're here, might as well look around." Felix suggested.

With that, the four friends began exploring their new surroundings.

...

At least five minutes had passed, and the four heroes actually _really_ seemed to enjoy this game, so far. It was almost exactly like the real world, able to move around freely as they please, and they were even able to enter stores and buy stuff. They were able to buy stuff by collecting coins that appeared in random locations. It also helped that they are the only ones who can collect the coins, since they _are_ in the player's position, and thus have the player's ability to collect stuff.

On the downside, they were unable to interact much with the people of this game. But still, so far, so good.

"You know, I'm starting to take back what I said about this game." Ralph said with a smile. "This is _awesome_!"

"So far, so good, is all I can say." Calhoun said, never letting her guard down.

"Coming here was so _worth it_!" Vanellope said excitedly while eating chips she bought from the last store. "I don't know why those two think this is exhausting."

The four heroes crossed the street thanks to a zebra crossing, but just as they were enjoying their time with seemingly no danger... all of the sudden, a _strong_ earthquake suddenly _shakes_ the entire area (causing them to nearly fall) which was followed by a loud explosion nearby!

***BOOOOOM!***

"What the heck was that?!" Felix asked in surprise, now becoming worried.

"Maybe it was nothing?" Vanellope suggested, trying to keep her friends from worrying, and resume their activity.

Her attempt to reassure them went flying out the window when people began screaming and running from the area where the explosion had just occurred.

"That can't be good." Calhoun said as she readied her weapon and narrowed her eyes at where the explosion came from.

But _nothing_ could prepare her (and everyone else) for what came next: Slowing stepping from behind the building, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun could only look up in shock and disbelief as a gigantic, 40 meter tall humanoid being revealed itself! The creature's body color was a mixture of grey and red, with two orange glowing eyes and a small mouth.

At this point Ralph turns to Vanellope.

"Remember when I said that I'm starting to take back what I said about this game?" Ralph

"Yeah?" Vanellope looked at him uneasily.

"Well I think I'm gonna take it back, now."

* * *

**Looks like our heroes and heroins have discovered the TRUE nature of this game! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Things are gonna get wild next time!**


End file.
